Siren
by Midnight Passion
Summary: She could tempt any man with her song. Any man, including that of the cold-hearted Syaoran Li. After the one night of passion that resulted in their union, Sakura drops all defenses and try to win his heart and he is determined to keep her out.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Card Captor Sakura or any of its characters, just this story and my original characters. This is goes all other installments of this work.

**Prologue:**

The brothel was filled with the stench of cheap booze, half-crazed drunks, and reckless women with one track minds. And there he was sitting among all of them; the picture of the 'perfect' gentleman looking for a cheap thrill to accompany him this cold winter's eve. His anticipation was as evident as the bulge in his pants. He slid a knowing smirk to his friend on his left and mentally shook his head. He wished that he would just loosen up. He took him out to have a good time, not to sit there and look like a lump on a log. He leaned towards him, signaling his friend to listen to him. 

"Your going to scare off the women if you don't relax, Xiao Lang," whispered Liam. Syaoran shrugged his shoulders as he righted himself. He loosened up his tie and sagged his shoulders, casting his friend a drunken look. Liam laughed and shook his head. "That a boy, Xiao Lang." 

Syaoran rolled his eyes. He hated how he used his childhood name. "Tell me why I am here," he was fidgeting in his seat, very uncomfortable with his position. A bold woman flashed him a look of approval from across the room. She was currently attending to another man. She winked at him as he looked away. He was disgusted with his surroundings. If any one would recognize him here, he would be in a whole shit of trouble. 

"To have a good time. Now stop fidgeting," he hissed out. 

"I could have stayed home and looked over the books to have _fun_." He made his unhappiness very clear with his childhood friend before hand.

Liam faked hurt as he flashed Syaoran a look, "You're just grumpy. When was the last time you've been laid, my friend?" he said lightheartedly.

Syaoran instantaneously straightened up, eyes clouded over. He attained the same look of distance he always did with he thought of her. Liam regretted the words, "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean-" 

Syaoran held up his hand, "Stop, you couldn't have known."

Liam slanted his head in defeat, "We can go if you want-" 

Syaoran shook his head. He didn't want or need his pity. That's the last thing he wanted right now. To be reminded of her. He quickly motioned to the waitress. She came up quickly, "What would you gentlemen like?" she asked as she looked over Liam and Syaoran. Her eyes widen in recognition as she looked at Syaoran.

"Another round of drinks to keep me and my friend entertained," he replied, taking out a fat purse of money. He handed her a handsome amount as she grinned toothless at him. 

"Is that all you be wanting?" she asked under lidded eyes. She lowered her voice as she spoke again, "We have other _ways_ of entertaining you, my lord." 

Syaoran resisted the urge to cringe as he looked at his friend. He became suddenly aware of his predicament, "How about you provide my friend some entertainment." 

She looked at Liam, carefully of her gaze, "Is that all, my lord?" She was clearly offering him some also. 

He nodded his reply. She sauntered off reluctantly, fetching some more beer and a girl for Liam. 

"You didn't have to do that," said Liam as he watched her walk off. 

"Yes, I did. I would hate to know that you would be going home unsatisfied tonight," replied Syaoran teasingly. "I don't think that I could put up with a frustrated friend." He flashed him a knowing look. 

Liam had the decency to be embarrassed as he changed position, trying to cover himself more properly. 

Syaoran laughed, "By dear God, I daresay that you are blushing, friend." 

Liam turned another shade of red. He about to say something else, but was interrupt by the waitress' return. They looked at her expectantly as she placed the drinks on the table. She flashed Liam a look, "She's waiting for you in the room in the back. I'll show you," she steered him to follow her. Liam looked over the Syaoran. 

"Go! I didn't pay for you to stay with me tonight. I daresay I won't do _you justice." _

Liam looked gratefully at him before following the waitress to one of the back rooms. Syaoran shook his head as he looked down to his drink, then to his watch. It wasn't even midnight and he was stuck by himself. He had the urge to leave, but didn't want to leave Liam here with no way of returning home. His mother would be furious with him and he wasn't willing to face her wrath. The duchess was not someone to toy with. 

He picked up his drink again, watching the beads of sweat drip down the glass. He didn't know what to do until Liam was finished. He looked around to room. The other men in the room were engaging in the same activities. He rolled his eyes when he saw another man winking at him as he was slipping into the back rooms; he was clearly under the influence. The woman in his arms was far from intoxicated; actually she was beaming radiantly as she slipped her arms around his waist. I guess that was the only other think that you could do at a place like this. He resumed his task of watching the glass in his hands. He gaze transfixed on its motion. 

He didn't know how long he was looking at it, but became aware of all the commotion around him seizing to nonexistent. He looked up. The room was still as all looked up onto the makeshift stage. The was some noise coming from behind the curtains. He was about to question a man nearby when he saw her. Every thought or movement in his body ceased. 

He held his breath as he watched her looking around her nervously. She was scared. She looked like a mere child, not more than 16 or 17, much too young to be in a place like this. She wasn't even of age yet. He noticed all the other men sitting up straighter as she looked behind her. He followed her gaze to see the waitress from before mumbling something to her. He narrowed his eyes; she must have been the owner of this brothel.  

He let his gaze wander down her body, she was a looker. Her body was only fit for a goddess. Her apparel left nothing for the imagination. She was wearing a wrap made of sheer green fabric. It barely covered her breast and nether regions. His mind was already doing naughty things to her as we speak. He gently shook the thoughts out of his head. She was clearly uncomfortable in it, as she was covering herself up with her hands. It couldn't examine her face because her hair was cascading down in front of it. It was a nice shade of auburn from what he could see. It met just below her waist in a curling fashion that fascinated him. 

What would he do to see her hair flat on a pillow, he closed his eyes briefly. He could feel his pants become tight. He looked down at himself, ashamed. He hadn't had this type of a reaction from a woman in years. _Ever since that night._ He groaned as he willed away his hardness. He opened up his eyes to hear the owner speak. 

"You all have come on a special night, as all of my regulars know," she grinned as she heard some men hoot and holler. "As I was saying, we have a new treasure tonight." She gestured to the auburn haired beauty behind her. "She is new to this humble establishment. It's a rare treat when you come across a woman as _pure as she. And as an introduction for you, the lovely will sing for us. No one's has heard such a lovely tune as such that she has sung." _

Syaoran began to become intrigued as he watched the owner push forward the lovely creature. He raised an eyebrow as he watched her shake her head slightly in protest. Her eyes were widening in fear and lips in a slight pout. She was definitely virginal then. This made his erection all the more painful. He shook his head again. _Don't do this, you dirty bastard…his mind began to taunt him as he watched her finally give in and began to sing. _

She pushed her hair away from her face to reveal a very attractive woman. It complemented her figure quite well. As she began the melody she held her eyes closed tightly as if she was willing away the people around her. He had never heard it before. It sounded extremely exotic flowing from her soft, full lips. Then in middle of the song, she opened her eyes to reveal the most beautiful shade of green that he had ever seen. "Emerald." It caught his breath and he instantly became entranced in her, with her. He followed her movements as she began to sway with her tune. This wasn't the same girl. She was someone else. He forgot everyone in the room. He wasn't aware of all of the other men staring at her lustfully, leering. 

She was coming into her last verse when she locked gazes with Syaoran. His heart stopped. He couldn't even breathe. It was as if she was singing it to him. That it was meant for him. Then she ended. When the owner came back on the stage, she was still looking at him curiously. The owner was looking at him with a plan in mind. He could see the wheels set in motion. He was suddenly very aware of all the other in the room. All of them were looking at him with hatred. He had a feeling that he just stepped into hell with no way of coming out. He averted his gaze back to his beer, trying to appear uninterested. He still felt their gazes burning into him as the owner began to talk. _Surely, someone just recognized me._

"Well, I guess I can't keep the bids from waiting, can I?" Syaoran shot his head up. _Bids?  The woman harsh laughter bounced off the wall. That's when the catcalls began. The emerald enchantress hung her head low. Syaoran suddenly became outraged. _No, no, no…do something, you bloody baka._ Syaoran took one quick look around the room; one of these men would surely ravage her. _

The bids began at $150, and in a matter of seconds raised to $1,000. "One, Two—" 

"$5,000 in cash…" _Who was that?_

Everyone the room turned to look at Syaoran. He cast to those towering looks as he noticed that indeed, it was he that had screamed out the outrageous amount. The men gulped in horror as the recognized Syaoran for what he was. _Ah, bloody hell…Mother will surely hear of this now._ The owner looked at him beaming, somewhat shocked, but nonetheless beaming. 

"And one else?" she asked, eyes determined on his. 

No one else shouted out. 

"Sold to," she radiated him a powerful look, "my lord in the back." 

The men hung their heads low in defeat as they returned to their own women, unhappy. He sat down embarrassed by the turn of events. He gulped down the remaining beer and that of Liam's as the owner, took the delicate creature to the back. Most likely, to one of the more generous rooms. The owner came back shortly after, "I knew that we could accommodate your needs, my lord." 

He quickly turned into his aristocratic hauteur as the woman continued to talk. She was trying to ingratiate herself into his graces and all she was doing was insulting him. He followed her into the back. As the reached the door, "If you don't mind me saying my lord…" she began, suddenly aware of whom she was speaking to. Syaoran looked down at her from the length of his nose. 

"I do mind, but seeing as that hasn't stopped you from before…continue," he narrowed his eyes for maximum effect. She gulped and looked down, "I apologize, my lord. I did not intend to offend you."

"Oh, please woman…talk," he resisted the urge to roll his eyes. 

She nodded and looked into his eyes, trying not to cower, "I could've provided much better than this child. If you would like, I could get someone else…for a lower price of course. Someone of more _practice_. Or I could add her in for free." She winked at him, suddenly bold at the thought. 

He instantly knew of whom she meant. He didn't hide his repulsive this time, "You insult me with the mere idea of what you have just asked me. I am quite content in what I have asked for." He opened his jacket to remove his pouch. He handed her the purse and put his hand on the doorknob. He paused before going in, "I do hope she is ready." 

The woman bowed down, "Yes, my lord…she is." 

He nodded his head in acknowledgement. "One more thing," he threw over his shoulder as he walked inside, "Make sure my friend is well taken care of for the rest of the evening or you will answer to me."  

"Yes, sir." 

He shut the door. 

**_Author's Note:_**

Hey, I hoped you enjoyed this. Tell me whatcha think? Puh-lease!!!! See the lil button in the left hand corner…yea that one! Press it if you would like to, thanks ahead of time. I can't wait to hear your replies…I will update in couple of days. Ja! Till Next Time: **(Midnight Passion)**


	2. Chapter One

***Warning:** It has a slight lemon warning. It's one of the few in this story, if not the only and I made sure it was tasteful enough to well, hopefully, not offend someone. If I do, I apologize ahead of time, but this is rated R…so I guess that is warning enough. If you aren't sure and want to skip it I put [* * *] to indicate the start and the finish. For everyone else, ignore them. Well, I guess I will say something else at the end of the chapter…

**Chapter One:**

He took a deep breath as he scanned the room. He was correct in his assumptions that it was one of the better rooms in the brothel. There was an assortment of foods in front of the fireplace as well as a pitcher of ale. From the judge of it; one of the better brands. The fireplace was lit and gave off a good amount of warmth. It kept the winters cold at bay. He removed his armor and sheath and placed them on the table. He began to disrobe to his breeches and tunic. _I might as well get comfortable, while I wait. He was in a very unlikely position. _

He sat in front of the fireplace, not aware the emerald beauty in the bed behind him. He heard movement and then within seconds he had his sword in hand and at the throat of the young woman. He was breathing rapidly as he realized just who it is. He murmured apologies as he removed his sword from her sight. She was trembling and had moved to the top of bed, the sheets were wrapped tightly around her and her eyes were widened with fear. 

"I wasn't aware you were in here just yet and became alarmed when I heard the noise. You must forgive me." He saw a small tear fall from her eyes, "No, no… don't cry." He looked around as if he was searching for something to help him. He eyes come across the food on the table. He walked over to it, "Are you hungry?" he asked as he put some on a plate and walked back to her. 

She looked at him warily, before saying yes. He placed the plate in front of her. He didn't know where the gentleness was coming from. He watched her eat slowly before finally she gave into the temptation of the food and ate heartily. She had finished the food on the plate and looked hungry still. He went back and got her some more; happy for having something to do other than…he refused to take her on an empty stomach. He was cold, but not heartless especially to his lovers. And it was very unattractive to here a stomach growling while making love.

"Here's some more," he said. She smiled gratefully. He watched her eat until she couldn't eat anymore. He laughed despite himself, when he offered her some more; she looked as if she was going to cry. He took the plate back to the table and noticed there was nothing else, but ale there. He looked over to her and pulled the rope near the mantle.  A servant appeared quickly. "Fetch me some juice." 

The young woman looked confused as she left to go get some. It was a matter of minutes before her return. He took it from her and closed the door. He poured some into a glass and handed it to the young woman. She drank it all and said a quiet thank you. He smiled in response; he didn't know what came over him. He shook in head in confusion as he sat the pitcher down. Now there was nothing else for them to do besides…Syaoran looked over to the bed. She had positioned herself in such a way that she knew of what was to come next. His manhood was begging for release from the confinements of his breeches. The tightness was almost to the point of painful. 

He walked from the table slowly, taking in the beauty of the woman before him. It was said to be lucky to have the luxury of being with an untouched woman. He had had many lovers before, but never before a virgin. He came to the edge of the bed before removing his shirt. He threw it on the ground as he watched her lie back down on the bed. She wasn't in the clothes that she was before, he now noticed. Instead, in a chemise of a more sheerness. It was practically see-through. She was became still as he positioned himself on top of her. 

He laughed as she closed her eyes tightly. "I do hope I'm not that bad looking," he said huskily. "Open your eyes. I want my women ready and willing." 

She opened her eyes slowly only to be looking in his steady amber ones. She gasped softly as he brought his hand to her face, gently caressing her jaw line. 

"Now, tell me I'm not all that horrible to look at," his gaze was intently on hers.  

She shook her head. 

He laughed again, "Darling, you will have to look at me first." He put his hand back down to ease himself up for her to look at. He watched her examine him more closely this time. It was sensual sight indeed. Her eyes lazily took in all his appearance. He suddenly took her hand and placed it on his chest. She looked at him surprised. "You can touch, you know?" 

She followed all the grooves of his chest, all the way down to the V of his breeches. Stopping. Her boldness seized. She finally became aware of her predicament. 

"As I have already told you, I'm not into ravaging my women. And you are mine, at least for tonight." He moved his mouth to her ear to whisper, "And I will have you wanting me just as much as I want to you." 

She closed her eyes and she felt the pressure ease from on top of her. She opened them in confusion. He was replacing his shirt and walking over to the fireplace to sit. He poured himself some ale before getting comfortable in the chair. She rested herself on her forearms as she looked at him sip his beer. "Am I not to your liking, my lord?" 

She saw him smile before taking another drink. "You are very much to my liking, sweetheart." 

"Then may I ask why you aren't-," she paused. 

"Taking you?" he asked. He was now looking at her, eyebrow raised. "I don't want to feel as if I forced you. I would rather have the comfort of mind that you wanted me, but know that I will have you before dawn."  He put his ale on the table, moving towards the bed. "What is your name?" 

She look at him thoughtfully before answering, "Sakura, my lord." 

"Sakura-," he said trying it out. "It's beautiful, my cherry blossom." 

"Hai," she said surprised. 

He laughed, "I learned your language when I was a child. I knew someone from Japan." His eyes became distant. She took notice, but decided to not ask. He sat down on the edge of the bed.

"May I ask yours, my lord?" 

He looked surprised.

"Did I make a mistake by asking? I apologize." She titled her head in uneasiness. 

"Xiao Lang, my name is Xiao Lang." He had brought his hand to her face and tipped it up. 

"Little wolf…" she looked at him thoughtfully. "You don't look so little." She blushed immediately after the words left her mouth. "I mean, that…you…uh…" Her hair fell in front of her face. 

He laughed yet again, "I know what you meant." 

She felt him move it behind her ear. _Such gentleness_. She didn't think it to be possible from all the men that came here on a daily basis. She cringed as she thought of all the looks the men were shooting her. That is a moment that she wished never to relive again. She sighed as he traced her jaw line yet again. "Why are you here?" 

She looked into his eyes, "I don't understand what you are asking me, my lord." _Yes, I do._

"Call me Xiao Lang, please."  He brought his hand down towards his side and she took it in hers. Intertwining her fingers with his, she didn't know why she did so. He smiled at the little gesture, _you are angelic. "Why are you at a brothel? I don't understand how such a beautiful creature could be in such a sordid place." _

"I was sold by my step-father." 

His eyes widen with disgust, "Why would any one do-?" 

"He had no choice. It was either that or starvation." She was now looking away. He heard the offense in her voice.

"Surely, he must have had some other-," he was cut off. She had placed her finger to his lips to silence him. 

"Xiao Lang, please don't ask me any more." 

He took notice of the pain in her eyes. He nodded in compliance. He felt at lost for words; nothing would have prepared him for the bleakness of that statement. How could _anyone not ask more questions? His anger began to stir._

"Xiao Lang?" 

"Hai…" he said harshly. He looked at her apologetically. 

"Why are you here? You don't seem like the type of man to be," she made a show of looking around the room, "at a place like this." 

He laughed, which he found himself doing around her. "And how do you know what _type of man I am, you only just met me." _

She made an indignant face, "Well, I know that you have been nothing, but kind to me tonight." 

He looked at her pensive, "Kind, hmm…not a word one has used to describe me." He made a face, "I would rather like that to be kept between you and I." 

She laughed gaily, "Hai, my lord—Xiao Lang." After a moment, he felt her move her hand from his own. He cocked his head to the side confused. "I'm ready," was his reply. 

* * *

She picked up his hand and placed it at her waist, blushing. He nodded in acceptance. He crawled on top of her, gently pushing her back with him. When she was comfortably settled against the pillow, he released his grasp on her and removed his shirt. He smirked at her as she looked at him fully. He was going to blow out the candle over head when she stopped him. She shook her head, blushing again. 

He smiled, nodding. _Beautiful. He eased himself over her again and looked into her eyes. She looked back, trusting and willing. It took all of his control not to take her instantly. __Breathe, Xiao Lang. He had to close his eyes with the innocence of it. Groaning, he opened them and brought his lips to hers and kissed her deeply. She gasped slightly at the intensity of it. He took full advantage and slipped his tongue in his mouth, exploring every inch of it. He only broke away when the need for air became urgent. _

"Oh my," he heard her say. He pressed his forehead to hers, "Oh my indeed." He was running his hand down her arm.  It sent a shiver down her spine. She giggled and he laughed. When the laughter subsided, the room became very tense. He looked at her for some type of a sign as if she read his mind she brought his head back down to her for another kiss. This time the kiss lasted longer and became more explorative. He ran kisses along her jaw line and down her throat, not stopping until he reached sensitive skin of her neck. He nipped at it lightly, sending pleasure to places she wasn't aware of. 

He continued his playful antics as she became bolder. Her hands ran down his back, outlining his spine. She then brought them to his chest, tracing his muscles…going lower and lower. He shuddered. She continued, pleased that she could inflict the same sweet torture to him. He stopped what he was doing, closing his eyes. 

"Are you pleased, milord?" she asked tauntingly. 

He opened his eyes to see her looking at him seductively. He groaned, "As if you don't know the answer." She went as far as the top of his breeches before running back up._ Tease. She ran her fingers in circles, looking into his eyes. It sent him past the point of sanity. He kissed her, hard. She returned it just as fiercely. He was done with the games now. He needed her. _

He removed the flimsy garment over her head and unlaced his breeches. "Are you ready?" he asked suddenly. She nodded and he took her. In the fluid motion, she lost her virginity. He stopped as he felt her sob beneath him; he kissed a tear that was falling down her face. In that instant, he knew he couldn't leave without her. She began to move her hips, urging him to continue. It was his undoing. When this night was over, she was returning with him, with or without her consent.

* * *

Syaoran threw the covers over him and Sakura before snuggling closer. He smiled against her shoulder before kissing it. She had surprised him. His desire for her was undeniable and he took her many times. Not once did she become weary of their joining. He couldn't get enough of her.  It wasn't until he was exhausted did they stop.

His smile widened, he was completely spent, but blissful. He looked at her serene face. She looked content in his arms. It gave him a sense of peace and her soft breathing was only intensifying it. It made his resolve to bring her with him more evident. He wanted her longer than tonight. He laughed at the thought of it. It was impulsive to think of such a thing and everyone would think him crazy for bringing her home. He knew that without a doubt, but so be it. He couldn't leave her here where others will know her lovely body as he did. _Never._

He wouldn't allow it. He moved a strand of hair from her face. She reacted to his touch, snuggling to him.

"Xiao Lang," he heard her whisper. The fireplace had dwindled to a mere glow and played softly against her features. She looked beautiful. After making love, he took his time to learn more about her. Her family. Her dreams before coming to this god-awful place. 

He still couldn't believe that someone would give up such an enchanting creature, much less sell her. His anger returned. _If I ever get my hands on the bastard who brought her here, so help me god. I will kill him._ It was a promise that he was going to keep. _Hailey._ He blinked.__

As if Sakura sensed his turmoil, she began to stir.  She opened her eyes and looked up. "You are up." It was a statement. She moaned and began to stretch against him. He stiffened, his face becoming hard and distant. She looked at him questioningly.  She was in mid-stretch and still pressed against him. Desire was clouding his thoughts as he tried to disguise it from her. It wasn't working. He was unbelievable tired and his body otherwise. 

"Move a little to the…" he drifted off as he shifted uncomfortably. 

She suddenly understood his discomfort and blush, "Sorry," she mumbled. 

He laughed, "'Tis alright." She joined him all the while looking at him coyly. His expressions changed so fast. 

"How do you feel?" he asked. 

"A little sore," she admitted. 

"Hai, It's to be expected, darling." She moved to place her head on top of his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and they lay in comfortable silence. He sensed that she was deep in thought after a while. 

"What's wrong?" he asked, kissing her forehead. 

"Nothing," she said rather quickly. 

He knew something was amiss. He turned her to look at him. "Tell me," he said. 

She absently began to make tiny circles on his chest. "I feel lucky to have met you," she started. "Not every girl, innocent as me, gets the chance to be with someone as gentle or considerate as you, especially someone of my station. And I know enough that I may never meet anyone else like you while I am here." She paused, "I wanted to thank you."

_Thank me._

He was moved, deeply. Her words suggested nothing other than sincerity and he felt an incredible stab of guilt. He was just like every other man who came here. Though, he didn't _want to be here. He stepped into the brothel and reduced down to the standards of every other sex-crazed man here. He bought her even if it was _just_ for one night. He bought her and took her innocence. __How could she thank him? The guilt grew as he thought more of it._

_You wanted to take her with you, but for what Xiao Lang?_  His conscience was consuming him. 

He felt terrible. Mistaking his silence, Sakura sat up letting the sheet fall to her waist, revealing her from the waist up. "I shouldn't have said anything, milord. I've made you uncomfortable." She was searching for her chemise. He felt like an ogre now. He placed a hand on her groping ones. 

"No, you haven't." He forced himself to smile despite his battle with himself. He needed to make amends somehow. He instantly thought of taking her with him, now for another reason that his own selfish needs. He would do it, for her sake and his redemption he would do it. He would take her away save her from all the lecherous men that may, or rather will cross her path and taint her as he had done. He would also save her from himself. Her gratitude was misplaced. _Very._

"Sakura, come with me." 

She stiffened and turned around slowly. He stopped himself from looking down and kept her gaze. Her look was of disbelief. 

  
"What?" she asked. 

"I said come with me." 

"You must be mistaken," she said. She searched frantically for her chemise. 

He pulled it from the folds of the sheet and handed to her. She put over her head hastily and crawled out of bed as if he had burned her. "I'm not, I couldn't stand the thought of you remaining here—I couldn't bear with it. His face felt hot until her gaze, never has he ever had to beg. _Hailey._ He pushed the thought back. _Not now, damn it._

Sakura looked over the room, at him, at her. "Yes." 

"What?" finally hearing her. 

"I said yes. I will go with you." 

**_Author's Note: _******

Well, I hope that it was good. So it looks that Syaoran is taking her with him. How is he going to do it and how is everyone going to react esp. a certain someone at home? Is just how is he going to explain bringing her with him? Well, at this point…I have no idea either, lol. Look for the next chapter next week. Thanks for all the reviews, I really appreciate it. Till Next Time: **(Midnight Passion)**


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two: **

Syaoran looked back at the bed before pulling the rope near the mantle. The servant from the night before appeared moments later. He ushered her outside, closing the door softly behind him. 

"Yes, my lord?" she asked head down. 

"I need to speak with the owner immediately." 

The woman nodded her head in response, "Yes, my lord. If you would please allow me to awake her before, I'll take you to her rooms." 

He just looked at her before dismissing her, "Hai, but please hurry."

"Yes, my lord," she replied, taking off down the hall. 

He placed his hand on the doorknob and paused. He couldn't go back in there until he spoke with the owner. It didn't seem right considering his intentions; and besides he didn't trust himself with her. It was hell sleeping beside her after her announcement of coming with him. It took all of his will to withhold from her innocent temptation. He closed his eyes briefly. It would do him good to be away from her for a while. He turned around. He might as well look for Liam. 

He sighed, running his hands through his hair. His thoughts were running wild. Trouble always seems to follow him whenever women were involved.He was so deep in thought he didn't stop for the man in front of him. _Smack! _

The impact sent the man sprawling backwards. Syaoran looked at him apologetically as he gave him his hand.  The man ignored it, "Watch where you are headed?" he barked, getting to his feet.  He brushed himself off before looking at Syaoran. A flash of recognition passed his eyes before he replaced it was haughtiness. He bowed, looking at him from the length of his nose. Syaoran instantly narrowed his eyes. 

"Please accept my apology, my lord," said the man through gritted teeth. He had a vindictive look to him.

Syaoran straightened his form. "It has been denied," he replied with disdain. There was something about this man that was sinister and it was not appreciated. He looked over him. He had to be at least a year or two younger than him and from a poor lineage, from _first_ glance. He was also wearing clothes of a servant boy, from the looks of it either stolen or years old. "What is your name?" 

"Chadwick, sir" he replied less than respectful. He was still slightly bowed.

"Look at me," commanded Syaoran. A servant would not have cowered so long nor speak with such disrespect unless he was not who he appeared to be. And Syaoran definitely didn't miss the flash of recognition in his eyes. There was definitely something amiss with this man. 

Chadwick complied, meeting Syaoran's unrelenting gaze. His demeanor was not one that a servant would have more that of a noble. "Who is your father, boy?" 

He looked ready to attack. He clamped his teeth shut, "I don't know, my lord. I am a bastard. My mother passed away when I was a lad." 

Syaoran grabbed him by his shirt and rammed him against the wall. His look menacing, "Do not lie to me," he said. "What do you want?" 

Chadwick had his hands around Syaoran's, fighting back. His eyes were ablaze with hidden rage. It would've caught Syaoran by surprise if he hadn't expected it. He kneaded him in the chest. Chadwick doubled over; Syaoran righted him looking into his eyes. "What are you doing here?" 

Chadwick tried to regain his breathe, "I do not know what you are speaking of my lord. I am just a stable boy." 

Syaoran brought him forward only to ram him back again, Chadwick head hit the wall.  "Like hell you are; who sent you?" 

"No one, my lord." 

"Who?" he asked more callously. 

Syaoran was faintly aware of the commotion behind him. He had planned this, he had planned it all. Chadwick smirked in response before whispering so that only Syaoran could hear, "I'm glad you saw through the guise. It saved me a great deal of trouble Li." 

Syaoran halted, his grip tightened. "What do you want?" 

He laughed bitterly as if he wasn't at his mercy. "Revenge." 

"For what?"

"Her. Consider this your warning," with that he returned to his servant form. He slackened his resistance and pretended to cower in Syaoran's hold. "Please, my lord. I walked into the wrong room." 

Syaoran suddenly became completely aware of his surroundings. He released his grasp and threw himself from him. His eyes were narrowed as he replied, "It's alright. It was just a misunderstanding." 

Chadwick bowed, "I am deeply gracious, my lord." Syaoran heard him snicker. 

Syaoran dismissed him before turning around. He was met with the scolding glare of the owner. He straightened himself as she dismissed everyone back to their respectable rooms. She made her way towards him, "I didn't think you were a troublemaker or else I would've sent you on your way, lord or not." 

Syaoran wasn't impressed, "I'm sure you would have," he replied sarcastically. 

She ignored the comment, "You wanted to see me." Her plan of seduction coming to mind. 

"Hai, I thought I was being called to your rooms, was I mistaken?" he asked. 

"No, you weren't, but when the servant girl came to retrieve you, you were making quite a scene." 

"I apologize, it was indeed a misunderstanding." 

"I'm sure it was," she said walking away. She paused and turned to him, "Aren't you coming?" 

He followed solemnly. 

"You want me to do what?" the owner asked outraged. This was clearly not what she had expected.  She didn't care who he was, she wasn't going to agree with such ludicrousness. She was sitting behind a large desk in her makeshift study. It easily could have been mistaken for a dressing room with the clothes thrown about the place. It made her even more ghastly to him. 

Syaoran sat in the chair that was offered upon entering her chambers. He took quick note of her rooms. She had owned a whole floor to herself and it was much grander than one would expect from someone of her occupation. He wondered where the girls sleep during the day. He looked at her bored, wishing dearly that he had brought his quizzing glass with him.  "I said that I want to take Sakura with me." He didn't expect this to be easy.

She shook her head with such force he thought it would fall off, "Absolutely not. It's unheard of. I can't, no, I won't allow it." 

"You can and you _will _allow_ it. I do not want to hear your highly corrupt morals bestowed upon me," he said harshly. _

She looked offended. She stood up, throwing the chair back in the process. "I will not be insulted in my own establishment." 

He held up his hand, silencing her. "You don't seem to realize whom you are dealing with woman." The woman's stubbornness was getting him very annoyed and her constant lying. 

"I don't care who you are, the answer is no. Now if you would be so kind, _my lord, leave. I'll have the guards show you out." _

Syaoran laughed, _so she doesn't know who I am. She made her way around the desk and was halfway to the door when he spoke to her. "Tell me, who did you think I was when I was seated at your table tonight?" She paused and turned around, baffled. He stood up and began to walk to her, "I daresay you didn't know who I was, just that I was from a wealthy family." She backed up against the wall. He stopped inches away from her making sure he didn't touch her. "You had me spotted out as soon as I walked in the room, didn't you? Sakura, you had her in mind for me. Your willingness to please me made that more than evident, but that backfired, didn't it? You thought you could get something out of it, especially after you saw what I was worth." _

She was about to protest and move out the way, but he placed one hand on the wall behind, trapping her between his arms. He lowered his head to her ear, "What would my father think when he hears of the activities taking place on his grounds?" he asked softly. 

She looked at him dismayed, "What do you mean his grounds?" 

He laughed softly, "Oh, so you really _didn't_ know. How foolish of you." 

  
She pushed him away then, "What are you talking about?" She was shaking slightly, from fear or from his closeness he didn't know. Either way he didn't care, he was going to get Sakura one way or another. 

He backed up and shoved his hands in his pockets, looking at her boyishly. "I am Syaoran Li, heir to the Duke of Bradenton," he said proudly. 

Her eyes widened with fear. She bowed immediately, apologies spewing from her mouth. He smiled despite himself; he really shouldn't be enjoying this. His smile disappeared after she rose, "Please, please forgive my lord."

He nodded in acknowledgement, "Only if you release the girl." 

She shook her head, "I can't, you don't understand…she is my ward." 

A look of disdain was on his face. He stood up straight and looked down the length of his nose, "How is it that she came into your _care_?" he asked softly.

Her shoulders slumped and she sighed as if she had the weight of the world upon her shoulders, "Her stepfather brought her here, sir."  

"I know all of that, woman. Just how did he know that you would take her? And please save yourself from your ridiculous lies; it will get you no where." 

She put her hand to her mouth as she began to pace around the small room. She stopped a few moments later by the window, "I knew him when I was a child. We were close and I owed him my life. He had no choice, but to bring her to me. I was the only person that he could trust. He said he would return for her, but that was years ago." 

"Years ago?" he asked confused. "I don't understand." 

"Sakura has been in my care for six years," she said, turning around. 

He looked shocked, "Six?" He hadn't expected this turn of events. He had thought that she had just recently had come here. The conversation started to click into place and he now understood her reluctance to speak about it. His eyes softened, she was truly an angel. One thing didn't make sense though, why was Sakura now working as a lowly prostitute. 

The woman nodded. 

"What was the sudden change of heart?" he asked venomously. There was no doubt in his mind that she knew exactly what he was talking about. 

"It became a challenge to take care of her and as the years passed by and it became more evident that he wasn't coming back, I thought of a more efficient way to keep her."

"To make a profit from her you mean."

She nodded, showing no remorse. He looked even more disgusted with her. "The little wench owes me and because of the damned debt I owed I had to sacrifice my girls to make rounds to watch over her. It was the least she could do for my generosity." 

Syaoran had to do all in his power not to strike her. If had ever had the urge to strike a woman, it was now, but he had a better plan in mind for her. "Well, I'm glad that I have made your acquaintance then." 

"What?" she asked.

"You have been relieved of your debt to her stepfather, consider in now in void. I will pay you for all the years that she has been in your care. She is now my ward," he bowed, "Good day to you madam." He threw another pouch of money to her feet and made his way through the door before she could protest. He then proceeded to go downstairs and opened all the doors, calling for Liam. He was making a spectacle of himself and didn't give a damn about it. 

Liam came running out of a room close to Sakura's. He was pulling up his pants and looking quite disordered. "What is going on, Xiao Lang?" he asked frenetically. 

Syaoran just smiled sheepishly, "I hope you enjoyed yourself because we are leaving," he said as he continued to walk to Sakura's room.

"Leaving?" he asked, confused.

"Yes, in about five minutes," he called out before opening the door and disappearing inside. 

Sakura was just finishing off the last of breakfast as Syaoran came storming into the room. She looked surprised and startled as he began to grab his things around the room. 

"Gather your things and get ready to go," he told her as he picked up the last of his discarded clothes. When she didn't move her looked over to her, "What's wrong?" he asked as he put his belongings on the bed. He made his way over to her and held her face in between his hands, "I hope you aren't reconsidering this," he said solemnly. 

She looked him in the eyes for a moment before averting her eyes. She looked like she was disbelief. He pulled her over to the bed and into his lap as he sat down, "What's wrong?" he asked again. 

She mumbled something incoherently. He put his head further so that he could listen as she repeated it. "I thought that you had changed your mind," she admitted. "I woke up and you were gone." 

He smiled before placing a kiss on her lips, "I would not do that, darling." 

She smiled and pressed her forehead to his, "I was hoping you wouldn't." 

He sighed; being this close to her was affecting his senses. He gently brought her to stand with him, "We have to leave now. I had the horses drawn to the front," he lied. He didn't know how they were going to get out of here without a fight. It was a matter of time before the owner regained her senses and came after him with all the guards available and he was pretty sure that some of the men would help her too, nobility or not, Sakura was a treasure that they wanted. 

Sakura nodded as she put on the garment that she wore before he carelessly threw it off of her. He was heading to the door when she called out to him. He turned around. 

"We have a problem. I can not leave here in this." 

He frowned as looked her over. She was right. There was many things wrong with the garment; but the main ones was that it left nothing to the imagination and she would catch her death when she stepped out of the brothel. He slammed his fist into the wall as he cursed. Why didn't he think of this earlier? 

He opened the door only to met Liam's fist. He stumbled from the unexpected blow. Liam laughed as he handed his friend up, "Sorry, my boy, didn't see you coming. I was about to knock." 

Syaoran cursed, "Like hell you didn't." He cradled his right cheek with his hand. He was about to continues when Sakura's movement behind him reminded him of his current situation. Liam followed his train of thought with a raised eyebrow, "You didn't?" he asked surprised. 

Syaoran shook his head, "Not the time or place, Liam. We have a problem." 

Liam returned his gaze to his friend reluctantly. "What problem? And who is we?" 

"We; me, you, and," he looked over his shoulder, "her." Liam followed him up until that last point. Syaoran looked as if he just got _we_ into a whole shit load of trouble. He smiled at her before pulling Syaoran with him out the door and closed it. He checked the hallway before grabbing him by the shirt and thrusting him backwards to hit the door behind him. Syaoran caught the reaction in time to prepare himself for the impact. He then pushed Liam off of him, "What the hell is your problem?" 

Liam cursed as he balled his hands into fist, "I was just about to ask you the same thing after, I knocked some sense into you." 

"I am in a perfect state of mind, my friend. It is you that needs to get help." He narrowed his eyes, "Now, are you going to help me or not." 

Liam sighed, frustrated. "Who is she?" he asked. 

"A friend," Syaoran answered.   
  
Liam looked threatening, "Do not play games with me, Xiao Lang. If I'm going to help you, I'll be damned if I'm doing it blindsided." He was a naturally good-natured man. It took a great deal to get him worked up to the point of physical blows, especially of those directed to his best friend; but having seeing that look upon Syaoran's face, there needed to be intervention, especially when it was known that from their youth, Syaoran never got them in just a minor problem.  

Syaoran nodded, "I know. I'm sorry." He then told him everything. Everything, except about Chadwick. This was neither the time nor place for that conversation. Liam punched the wall, it was a matter of time before the meddling owner came looking for them indeed. 

"God, Syaoran…if I had known this would have happen when I forced you to come with me I would have let you stayed home."  

Syaoran cringed upon hearing his name, he was angry. Syaoran patted him on his shoulder, "Cheer up, at least we aren't having a dull time." 

Liam glared at him, "Don't remind me." Syaoran laughed and Liam followed suit, "You owe me, Xiao Lang." 

Syaoran nodded, "Yes." 

Liam sighed before putting on his cheery face. "Well, we better attended to your siren before the dogs come out." He put his hand on the doorknob, "You go first." 

Syaoran laughed, reminding him of his bruised jaw. It was a small price to pay, he guessed. He opened the door to find Sakura wrapped in his cloak, "I'm ready," she called out. He frowned, it was ten times bigger than she and she must not have been too warm in it. 

"We need to find you other clothes," he said. 

She shook her head and opened her cloak. She was wearing servant clothes. He looked at her questioningly. "I found them in the adjoining washroom." 

He smiled, "Good." He looked back to find Liam already out the door and on the lookout for anyone. 

He waved them on, "We had better go while the coast is clear, Xiao Lang." 

Syaoran nodded before grabbing her hand, "Ready?" he asked again. "There is no turning back after this." 

She nodded, "I know." 

With that they disappeared through the door and made their way out to her freedom and possibly their exile. 

**_Author's Note:_**

I know, I know. I am so sorry, I had no intention of taking this long to update, none whatsoever. I had midterms and a death in the family. So that pretty much took up all my time. I just finally, thank god, had time to sit down, and sat down I did and wrote for two days straight. It was driving me mad that I hadn't updated. All these ideas were spewing from my mind like floods. I made it long, hopefully that will make amends for a little while, lol. Thank you for your reviews.  I really didn't expect you guys to like this story *knocks on wood* I'm glad that you did. I kinda went overboard and revealed too many things, too soon, but I see it's working for the better…you don't know all my secrets. Well, I look forward to your reviews. And I will start on the next chapter tomorrow. My hands are cramping, lol. Till Next Time: **(Midnight Passion)**


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three:**

Liam peered around the corner into the main room. There was hardly anyone left in the room. He supposed the remaining were either waiting for a room or drinking themselves into an alcoholic stupor.  He was hoping for the latter of the two. He turned around, "I can see only six men," he said quietly. 

"Any women?" Sakura asked. 

Liam looked at her peculiarly before answering her. He kept a quizzical eye on her, "Two." 

She nodded thoughtfully. 

"What is it?" asked Syaoran. 

She looked up and smiled, shaking her head, "Nothing." 

Liam and Syaoran exchanged looks. Something was amiss, but before either could ask they heard something behind them. Sakura whipped her head around to the noise. Her eyes widened with recognition. "Come," she whispered as she grabbed their hands and shoved them into an unfamiliar room. One that had escaped their notice until then. 

"What is going on?" they asked simultaneously. 

"Sshh," she hissed out before peaking out of the door once again, "Stay here until I come back." Syaoran was about to protest, but she had closed the door already. It wasn't until a half an hour later did she return. 

"It was one of the stable boys," she explained as they made their way out the back door. They, or rather Sakura, had decided that it would be better, and safer, if they took the back way instead of the main room. If one of the men should notice her, which they would despite the servant garb, it could bring a whole shit load of trouble.  The followed rather reluctantly. 

Sakura brought the hood more securely around her when she bent down under the kitchen's window. She could smell the aroma of early breakfast being prepared. She paused for a moment to look at the sky. She could see a hint of dawn's approach in the horizon. She hastened her steps as they crossed over towards the stables, clutching the cloak even more tightly so that she stayed well hidden. To be seen again will cause more trouble than she needed. 

Liam approached the carriage, shaking his head, "He isn't in there." 

Syaoran bit the inside of his cheek, trying to keep his anger in check. _Where could that damned boy be? he asked silently. He was already visible mad for Sakura's earlier disappearance act, which she still hadn't made an attempt to elaborate on. He had grown anxious waiting for her return, fearful that they had been found, and pissed for her lack of consideration of his emotions. All and all, by time she came for them he was ready to storm out of the room and find her.   _

Liam placed a gentle hand upon his shoulder. Syaoran turned to him, ready for a fight. His countenance relaxed on his friend's gentle gaze. He nodded his head over to the inside of the stables, "Perhaps he is inside the stables. We couldn't expect him to stay out on this cold night. He would've surely have frozen himself to near death. What would we have told Auntie then?" he laughed softly. "I'll go check," he said, leaning closer to Syaoran. He lowered his voice so that only Syaoran could hear him, "Xiao Lang, calm down before the damsel notices your anger." He rolled his eyes at Liam's departure, but not before noticing the wink he threw Sakura. He calmed down reasonably by time Liam disappeared behind the doors.

It was a moment or two before anything was said between them, "I thought that you said the carriage was waiting for us," she stated. 

"It was my oversight," he replied, keeping an eye on the brothel. His eyes narrowed significantly. He grabbed Sakura's hand abruptly and pulled her over to the carriage, opening the door, and handed her in. "Stay hidden and keep quiet," he bit out harshly. She nodded as he closed the door forcefully. She was terrified. The only way to describe his look was wicked. 

Syaoran ducked behind the carriage silently cursing himself for not suspecting earlier. Initially, he thought that the extra set of prints could have been from someone earlier. It was until he realized that the snow had fallen since he had been in, did he become aware that they were being followed. _Crack!_  It was coming from the direction of the stables. He scanned the area he had just crossed from the brothel up to the stables. He couldn't tell their footprints from the intruder's without getting closer, giving away his position. _Crack!_  It was closer. He looked underneath the carriage to see feet running to the carriage door. He prayed silently; hand on his sword, before standing up and charging. The intruder stopped short and turned to his direction, eyes widen with fear. Syaoran held his sword, ready for the impact. 

"No!" Liam yelled as he raced out of the stables. He had his sword in hand, "Syaoran!" He was now in front of him, sword against sword. "What are you doing?" he asked as he applied force to ease Syaoran back. 

Syaoran eyes were ablaze, "Move Liam." He wasn't looking at Liam, but at the person on the ground. "He was following us." 

Liam looked over his shoulder, cursing. That was no _he_.  Syaoran was forcing him more back and Liam was losing his grip. If he let him break free, Mei was in trouble. "Stand down damn it," he said harshly. Liam had the advantage over Syaoran's distraction and took it. He kicked Syaoran's wrist. Syaoran dropped the sword and grabbed for his wrist, surprised. Never has his friend used such tactics. He watched him with apparent shock. 

Liam paid no heed as he ran his beloved's side.  He pushed back her hood and whispered encouraging words to her. He was silently cursing Syaoran for both scaring him and her half to death, and then he was cursing himself for not knowing she would follow him. He eased her into a sitting position, "Damn it, Mei," he whispered, looking over her shivering body. She was blue in the face and almost all the color was drain from her body. He could barely feel the warmth of her body and she was wearing close to nothing. _How long had she been out here? he asked himself. He took off his cloak and placed it around her body, rubbing her arms. _

He looked over his shoulder to where the boy was, "Get the reigns," he yelled as he picked her up in his arms. _Jesus Christ!_  "Sakura!" he yelled, vigorously. She appeared seconds later, looking at the body in his arms. Words didn't need to be spoken between them, she understood. It was painfully obvious of who he was to her. She closed her eyes briefly in silent prayer before opening the door wider and standing back so he could place her on the carriage seat. He took no time before she was laying down, her head on Sakura's lap. She was murmuring something, but he urged her not to. "Not now, love. We will talk later" he whispered. She nodded before closing her eyes. 

He turned around to get Syaoran, but he was already standing in the door way. Syaoran looked hurt as he stepped inside the carriage. Liam looked away; keeping his gaze on Mei's sleeping face. Syaoran rapped on the carriage, signaling for the boy to go. It was understood that they were going to speak later. 

Liam was pacing in his study, waiting on word about Mei's condition. Syaoran had decided to go up to one of the spare rooms to take a warm bath, leaving Liam to his thoughts. Liam knew better. Syaoran couldn't stand the pacing. He picked up a statue off his desk, eyeing it carelessly. He didn't know how long he was looking at it, but he jerked up when he saw Sakura enter. He dropped it on his desk, rushing to her side. 

She looked tired and worn, but beaming with happiness. He looked at her eagerly. She didn't waste anytime, "The fever broke and she is up and asking for you." Relief washed over him. He had to grab the side of the chair with the intensity. "Is she going to be alright?" he asked softly, emotion was breaking through. She nodded. He closed his eyes, "Thank God!" 

Sakura smiled, before hurrying him out, "You better not keep her waiting." He didn't need anymore. He grabbed her hand, squeezing it in thanks before heading out the door. She sighed, falling into a nearby chair. She was spent. They, she and a handmaiden, had worked hours on Mei Ling's fever. She was moaning in her sleeping, calling out for Liam. It took all of Sakura's will not to go get him. It was have pained him to see her trashing about like a banshee. No, she couldn't. Mei Ling would have been pissed when she found out if she had done so. Sakura smiled, resting her head on the back of the chair. She must have dozed off because she was faintly aware of being moved. She turned her head to the source. Syaoran was looking down at her, smiling softly. She nuzzled more into his arms, closing her eyes once again into a well deserved slumber.  

Syaoran laughed softly as he watched Sakura sleep. She had this cute way of pouting out her lips when he touched her face. The way she reacted to his touch was astonishing, had it been another woman he would assume it false, but with Sakura, it was just another characteristic he was finding himself entranced with. He was aware that he was being watched and turned to find Liam staring at him. Syaoran nodded before easing himself off the bed and tucking the covers around her. He closed door after him. 

Liam had a shoulder propped against the doorway, looking into his room at a sleeping Mei. "I met her about two years ago, when my brother dragged me along with him to one of his old university buddy's party. He said that he wanted me there as his witness to tell that he didn't engage in any other activities than that of a drink. Tomoyo would have had his ass if he did."  He chuckled softly to himself, "You see, it was her coming out, sort of speak, and I became so entranced by her song that before I knew it. I was bidding on her and bedding her, taking her virginity. I made Eriol swear, on his honor as brother, never to speak of it. I knew that the other men were far too intoxicated to care or notice either way. I didn't realize until a few months later, by this time I was seeing her regularly, that I fell hard for her. I was completely in love with her." He looked over to Syaoran, signaling to him that he was finished speaking. 

Syaoran looked at him thoughtfully before wondering, "How could I have not known? Was I that awful of a friend that you couldn't confide in even me?" he asked more to himself than him. He was hurt and it was evident in his voice. 

Liam sighed; he wished that Syaoran did not find out this way. When they were children they were close, even closer than he was with his own brothers. There was even a time when they knew what the other was thinking. He could safely say that he was probably his only friend, making this harder than it should be.  Liam turned away from the room, closing the door. He leaned against it, staring into Syaoran's eyes, "No, you were not."

"Surely then, you could have said something. You must have known that I wouldn't speak of it also," he replied. 

"Yes, I did. That was not the reason to why I didn't tell you though," he said matter-of-factly. He might as well tell him the complete truth.

He looked surprised, "What do you mean?" 

All it took was one word and Syaoran understood, completely. "Chadwick." 

Syaoran was out on the wilderness walk when Sakura found him. When she had awakened from her nap, the sun was just setting, casting off a beautifully assortment of colors.  Never had she seen such a glorious sight. She wanted to share it with Syaoran, but couldn't find him in time. It wasn't until she sought out Liam, did she learn of his whereabouts. 

"Hey you," she called. He looked up, bewildered. She laughed, "I wasn't sure if I would find you out in here. It's so dark."

He smiled softly, pushing back a wayward strand of hair behind her eye. "Sorry." 

She blushed slightly, "What were you thinking about?" she asked coyly, grabbing his hand. 

He shook his head, "Nothing, just enjoying the snow." As if on cue, she shivered and he laughed, "I see that you aren't." 

She shook her head, "No, I'm not." 

He grabbed for her hand, "Let's go then." 

"Please," she agreed. 

"Are you hungry?" he asked when the reached inside the house. 

"A little," she admitted.

He smiled, "Why don't you go upstairs and I'll get us something to eat." 

She nodded, letting go of his hand. She was halfway up the stairs when she turned around, "Perhaps, Liam and Mei would like something." 

"I'll make sure that the cook prepares enough," he replied. He watched her climb the steps until she had disappeared. He stopped long enough to leave directions with the cook then headed to Liam's study. He needed to send a letter to Eriol immediately. 

**__**

**__**

**__**

**_Author's Note:_**

Hey ya'll, sry for the long update. I don't know, it didn't want to be written, then all of the sudden it was writing itself. I can't explain it. I hope you like this chapter. I'm not too fond of it, but I have to make do. It's seems a little boring in some parts even to me. I do hope it wasn't too bad. It's not as long as the others easy, but I promise you, it'll be one of the shortest chapters you'll ever get with this story. It wasn't a complete waste, umm…you meet Mei Ling, who no isn't related to Syaoran at all and it gives you some insight to who Liam is. She may or may not play a big role in this I'm not sure. Whatever happens happens. I figure. Oh! I almost forgot, I made a site that was dedicated to updates and/or progress of the stories. If you wanna ask me questions on the story or give me ideas, you can leave a comment or a message on my tag board and I'll response back ASAP. I do updates on the story and how I'm coming along with it daily, maybe weekly. I have sneak peeks to the next chapter, and or future chapters time to time. Outlines too. So please check it out, if you would like: www.midnightpassion.blogdrive.com Thanks a head of time. And last but not least, thank you for all of the reviews. I love them all. Till Next Time: **(****Midnight**** Passion) **


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four:**

Syaoran shivered as a cold gust of wind blew passed him once again. He had been waiting outside for nearly an hour and had lost the feeling in his fingers long ago. He laughed somberly as he blew warm air on to his frozen fingers. If he wasn't asking for a favor he would have to deck Eriol when he saw him. He was just about to turn around when he spotted him coming around the corner. He rode on horseback and didn't look as half as frozen as Syaoran wished he did. Actually he looked rather grim. How Syaoran wished he wasn't asking for a favor.

"Xiao Lang," Eriol said as he approached Syaoran.

"Eriol," he replied. He could see that he wasn't going to make it easy to ask either. "You look well."

"Xiao Lang, please save me the talk…I don't think you called me out in the dead of night, and asked for secrecy to inquiry about my well-being."

Syaoran bit back his curt reply that came to mind and quickly divulged in. "No, I did not." I want to ask a favor."

"A favor. Could it not have waited until a more reasonable hour? I daresay after dawn." He replied with all the practice haughtiness one could expect from Eriol these days. But this was worse…

"You are sourer than you usually are, what's wrong?"

"Tomoyo is on her courses."

Syaoran cringed. He had known Eriol and Tomoyo since his childhood and knew how deeply in love they were and how desperately they were trying to have a child. It had to be at least a couple of years now. He didn't want to speak the words that he knew was on his friend's mind, but it could be a possibility that Tomoyo could be barren.

"My greatest condolences…I could only imagine how hard this is for you," he said sincerely.

Eriol sighed deeply. "It's alright. I apologize I didn't mean to snap at you. What can I do for you Syaoran?"

There was no other way Syaoran could have asked so he just asked. "I need to know his whereabouts."

Eriol's eyes instantly lit. "Are you sure?" he asked quietly.

"Positive."

"I can't tell you…I swore I wouldn't. You made me give my oath, Xiao Lang."

"Damn the oath, I need to know."

"No." he said more fiercely.

"He showed himself Eriol. He attacked me last night. I need to know where he is."

"Chadwick's here," he said incredulously. "In London? How could he be? The last I heard—" he stopped himself from speaking any further. He couldn't say anymore. "Xiao Lang, if you asked anything other than this I would if I could help you, but not on this. Please don't ask me anymore on this subject."

Syaoran growled under his breathe. "Damn you Eriol. Well, could you at least keep an eye out for him?"

"Of course," Eriol said as Syaoran turned his horse and galloped back to the cottage. Syaoran gave him a wave in farewell before disappearing, leaving Eriol to his thoughts.

Syaoran didn't return directly to the cottage after leaving Eriol. He couldn't bear to see Sakura just yet. She was happy with her newly-found freedom; he couldn't press his sour mood onto her. He would only end up kicking himself in the ass for it later and then come up with some way to reconcile with her. But knowing the type of person Sakura was, in the short time he had known her, she would undoubtedly think that she had done something to upset him…and he was thinking too much again.

Something was irking, something that he had seemed to have missed, and it was something that he overlooked…he just couldn't put his finger on it. He shook his head; all this thinking was giving him a headache. He went as far as the pond near the cottage before turning back to the cottage. He braced himself for Sakura's upbeat attitude about life in general. Maybe she'll do more good for him than he thought…hopefully he'll remember that when he confronted his mother in the morning or it might be much later than that. He hoped much later. He looked up at the cottage before entering through the servants' entrance, the way he left after everyone had fallen asleep. He crept up the back stairs and has just slipped under the covers when the chambermaid had rapped on the door.

He bit back a groan. He underestimated the time he had spent out by the pond. He threw his legs over the bed and pulled on a robe that was on a chair nearby. He glanced quickly over his shoulder towards the window. It had to be just after daybreak. He rushed to the door and nearly pulled it off the hinges when he opened it.

"What do you want?" he growled at the young maid.

She bent her head in response, "Sorry, my lord, but Lord Bradley has asked for your attendance in his sitting room."

He resisted the overwhelming urge to rolls his eyes. "Tell him, I'll be there within the hour."

The maid nodded her head before turning. Syaoran slammed the door and heard a resounding click. He then threw the robe on the floor while walking across the room to his bed. Liam be damned, he was going to sleep.

'Knock, knock'

Syaoran was coming in and out of consciousness, but couldn't for the life him stop the incessant knocking. "Leave me alone," he called out. He heard a door faintly being opened and closed.

"Xiao Lang," he heard in a scolding manner.

Syaoran rolled over and snuggled deeper into his covers. "One more hour, Wei…tell her I'll be up in an hour."

He heard a deep chuckle emit from Wei's throat. "Yes, my lord." He heard footsteps walk away from the bed before falling deeper into slumber. A few moments passed before the unthinkable happened, someone, not Wei, dumped freezing water onto his head.

Syaoran screamed bloody murder as he awoke with a start. "I'll have your bloody head—" He was cut short by feminine laughter and then a deeper, male laughter. He wiped the water from his face, only to whip angry eyes to the culprits.

There stood Sakura and Liam, trying to muffle their laughter. His eyes narrowed even more, in a most deadly manner. His focus wasn't on Sakura, but on Liam. His so called best friend. "What the hell was that?" he called out to his _friend._

Liam looked at him innocently, "Why whatever do you mean?"

"Like you don't know."

"My, my, my…aren't we in a sour mood," he replied good-naturedly.

Fed up, Syaoran lifted his hand and pointed towards the door, "Get out!"

"Sorry," he replied bored.

"You heard me, get out!"

"I can't do that."

"And why the hell can't you." He was screaming on top of his voice now. He had never felt this way before, he had never been so angry…well, he has, but never at Liam.

Liam stopped laughing. "Watch your tone, Syaoran," he warned. His voice lowered to match Syaoran's own. "You're scaring the lady."

"The lady…" he started and then remembered Sakura. He flushed considerably. He slid his attention to her, where she was hiding behind Liam slightly. He gulped. _What the hell did I do now? _"Why are you hiding?"

She peered from behind Liam's back innocently. She looked from Liam to Syaoran to Liam again. Syaoran shook his head. Liam laughed and slid a glance over to Syaoran, "Sakura, his bark is worse than his bite. That ole softie didn't mean a thing by it."

Syaoran looked crossly at Liam. "I thought I told you to leave."

"Oh, my friend; you look like you need my assistance."

"Like hell I do," he whispered under his breathe.

"What was that?"

Syaoran smiled, "Nothing. Now get the hell out!" Still smiling, he pointed towards the door.

Liam held his hands up, retreating towards the door slowly. "I can take a hint, but I thought you would like to know that Auntie has been waiting for you for the last hour and a half."

The smile slid off of Syaoran's face slowly, but surely. It took a minute to register in his head. "Mother."

"Hai," he put his hand on the doorknob.

"Here?"

"Hai," he opened it and stepped out. "I had to make sure she didn't catch you in a state of undress. I'll give you another five minutes before she comes upstairs." He glanced at Sakura, "Are you coming?"

Sakura nodded quickly, slid Syaoran a sympathetic look and calmly walked out, but not before wishing him good luck.

Liam closed the door behind him.

Syaoran swallowed soundly. _Sooner came before later it seems. _As that registered in his mind he jumped out of bed and quickly dressed.

He appeared approximately four minutes later. He was reciting his already practiced speech in his mind. It was incredible to see how the mind works so crazily. It could come up with the craziest stories when provoked. At the moment, he was thinking about explaining to his mother that things weren't as the seemed. That Sakura and Mei were orphans left on the side of the road for dead, but how believable that story is still hard to decipher seeing as how would he explain he lack of propriety to hire a maid until he could return them to their rightful place or how exquisitely beautiful Sakura was.

See.

Crazy.

All thoughts fled his mind when he saw the look on his mother's face. It was enough to cause him to weep. Li men did not, however, weep so he did what any other respectable man about to receive a tongue lashing did. He cowered his head. "Mother?"

"Xiao Lang," she called haughtily. "Come in quickly."

He entered the drawing room completely. His mother was on the sofa looking at him lazily as she was trying to decipher how she was going to handle this situation. He was about to open his mouth in protest, but she raised her hand. "Stop. I do not want to hear anything you have to say. I have heard the story from Liam. I have already handled the situation and everything should be in order before evening."

Syaoran looked up surprised. "Hmm."

"Liam and Mei will reside in the dowager house until then wed by special license. Wei is locating this as we speak and as for Sakura. We need to speak about her situation. She will be staying with one of your sisters."

**_Author's Note:_**

It's finally out. I hope you enjoy it.

**_Midnight Passion_**


End file.
